Soviet Union/Black Ops
''Call of Duty: World at War The Soviet campaign makes a return from ''Call of Duty 2, where the player is Dimitri Petrenko during the Siege of Stalingrad, where he and Viktor Reznov sniped German General Heinrich Amsel, the "mudak" responsible for the massacre in Red Square in the mission Vendetta, which bears a striking resemblance to the movie Enemy at The Gates. Three years later, Petrenko and Reznov, Petrenko's commanding officer, meet up again, but the conflict has now reached German territory, where it is then "Their Land, Their Blood". Dimitri then goes on to control a tank in the mission Blood and Iron, where he takes out defensive positions defending a train station vital for the 3rd Shock Army to reach Berlin. Having destroyed these positions and a communications tower, Dimitri boards a train to Berlin. In the mission Ring of Steel, now in the outskirts of Berlin, the player fights through an asylum, which serves for the basis of the multiplayer map Asylum and the Zombie map Verruckt. The missions Eviction and Heart of The Reich come next, and the mission Downfall sees Dimitri getting seriously wounded by a surviving Wehrmacht soldier, who is then slashed twice across the torso and impaled by Reznov's machete. Dimitri then plants the Soviet Flag above the Reichstag, making the Soviets victorious in the Battle for Berlin. The Soviet National Anthem follows, and the mission ends, and so does the game. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The U.S.S.R. is seen again in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops as one of the enemy factions encountered in the campaign mode. The U.S.S.R. appears in roughly half of the missions in the campaign. Viktor Reznov returns from World at War. Dragovich, a Soviet general, along with his enforcer and second in command Kravchenko employ the knowledge of Steiner and several other former Nazi scientists to recreate a deadly nerve agent called Nova 6, which they intend to use to decimate the NATO populace from within, mainly the United States. The U.S.S.R gives significant assistance to the NVA and Viet Cong in their war with America in Vietnam, even deploying troops and special forces in the region. Because of Dragovich's actions, the United States and Soviet Union barely avoid sparking a third world war. The Soviet Union is at least mentioned or referred to in almost every, if not all missions, and are directly encountered as the main enemies in Executive Order, Numbers (Spetsnaz assassins), WMD, Rebirth, and Redemption and are encountered as secondary enemies along with Communist Vietnamese forces in Crash Site and Payback Soviet forces are encountered as allies in the mission Project Nova as the player controls Viktor Reznov, fighting alongside Dimitri Petrenko, the Soviet player from Call of Duty: World at War. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II Like ''Black Ops, the U.S.S.R. is one of the enemy factions encountered in the campaign. The U.S.S.R. is seen during the 1980s part of the campaign (1986), especially in Afghanistan during the invasion by the Soviets, and was also mentioned by Kravchenko during his interrogation. World War II era Weapons and Vehicles, made and used Rifles: *Mosin Nagant *SVT-40 *PTRS-41 Submachine Guns: *PPSh-41 *MP40 (Captured) Machine Guns: *DP-28 *MG42 (Captured) *Browning M1919 (donated by Americans) Pistol: *Tokarev TT-33 Shotgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun (Captured) Explosives: *RGD-33 *Sticky Bomb *Molotov Cocktail Rocket launchers/Anti-tank weapons: *M9A1 Bazooka (donated by Americans) *Panzerschreck (Captured) Flamethrowers: *Tank Flamethrower Vehicles: *T-34/85 *Katyusha Rocket Launcher *Ilyushin IL-2 "Sturmovik" *Gaz-AA *ZIS-5 Cold War Era Weapons and Vehicles Made and Used Rifles *AK-47 *AK-74 Submachine guns *AK-74u *Kiparis Light machine gun *RPK *RPD Pistols *Makarov Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Shotguns *KS-23 Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Vehicles *BTR-40 *BTR-60 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-8 Hip *UAZ-469 *URAL *T-55 *T-72 *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *MiG-17 Fresco *MiG-23 Flogger *ZSU-23-4 Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, during some of the loading cutscenes, maps of the USSR are shown, however the maps are not accurate and are very inconsistent. Some of them show the entire country (as it was historically), other times it shows some of its republics like Kazakhstan, Belarus, and Ukraine as being independent, or otherwise not highlighted as part of the country. *15 present day countries formed the former Soviet Union. Sometimes the cutscenes only highlight the territory of present day Russia. *The Soviet Union is often referred to as Russia all throughout their WWII and Cold War appearances, rarely being appropriately called the Soviet Union or U.S.S.R.